


in the eye of the storm there's two engineers

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, posting some older requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: 'Weiss having to deal with living with two absurdly capable (and messy) engineers/weapon smiths.'-kc5rings





	in the eye of the storm there's two engineers

“ _How_  do you two manage to find anything in this… mess?”

Weiss thought she’d done well in terms of restraint, saying that instead of ‘mayhem’, ‘wreck’, or ‘it looks like a tornado ripped through’, but the small frown on Ruby’s face gave her pause. “It’s not that… bad…” They glanced about. “Okay, I guess it could be better.”

They stretched one hand out, the other landing on a small patch of carpet between their half-emptied toolbox and a crimper, to try and straighten out a stack of precariously piled sockets.

One-handed, they failed, and the sockets vanished into the pile between them and Velvet. Weiss sighed. Picking her way through the tools, she said, “I know it’s easy to lose track of time, but honestly you two, you really ought to clean up between projects.”

“We do!”

“…Let me reiterate. I mean, clean up after one part’s done, instead of diving headlong into the next big exercise in grease and lost item recovery.”

Ruby had the grace to look sheepish. Velvet gave Weiss a tentative, earnest smile. “We lost track of time, admittedly. But spread out is easier for us, because we can see where everything is.”

Weiss eyed the pile, then her.

Velvet was a hair redder now. “Alright, there’s a point that it doesn’t work as well.”

“Really? Amazing.”

“Weiss.” Velvet’s cheeks puffed.

That got a laugh out of her, and she glanced about the room, made note of bare walls. “Guess we should invest in a pegboard. Or two.” She shot them both a grin. “I’m sure you won’t mind if I exchange your Midwinter gifts for them.”

“There’s no reason to sound  _happy_  about that!”


End file.
